


Aspects, Tiers and Classes: Five Times of Sburb

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's High School (Web Series), Homestuck
Genre: Ancestors (Homestuck), Ancestors as Parents (Homestuck), Aspects, Dream Bubbles (Homestuck), Dreams and Nightmares, First Guardians - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, God Tier (Homestuck), Loads and Loads of Characters - Freeform, Phone Guy is a first guardian in disguise, Shadow Bonnie and Shadow Freddy are First guardians, Springlock Animatronic Suits (Five Nights at Freddy's), Stealth Crossover, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: The stage is nearly set, the curtain is up and six kids in Hurricane, Utah, along with one from New York City have been given packages of a weird Atari game called Sburbri. But we aren't focusing on that right now, or what Sburbtari will become in the future.Oh no dear viewers, we are having a look at the players  and their own aspects first.
Relationships: Elizabeth Afton & Michael Afton, William Afton | Dave Miller & Henry Emily
Kudos: 4





	1. The Alpha Hurricane Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where our first set of kids, the Alpha set arrive to make their debut in the game of Sburbtari. A profile for six, or is it eight people that are taking part in the game? But is everything the same as on the surface of both Hurricane and new York City?

The FNAF Alpha kids. 

Henry Emily datafile. 

Name: Henry Emily 

Age: 16 

Sexuality: Hasn't figured it out yet.

Gender: M  
Star Sign: Virgo (Technically true Virgo if the extended Hiveswap zodiac is involved)  


Chinese zodiac: Metal Dog. Counterparts: Fredbear the Co -First Guardian with Spring Bonnie and the Shadows, possibly most of the versions of Freddy Fazbear in the animatronic universe, apart from Funtime Freddy or the Nightmare Animatronics.  


Alias: The Cassette kid, Tinker bear(sarcastic by William Afton)  


Class: Knight  


Aspect: Space  


Full title: Knight of space  


Lunar Sway : Prospit

Hobbies: Gardening, tinkering with animatronics and toys, fashion, (Reluctantly). Oh and watching movies or cassettes with his friends. Guardian/Ancestor: Charlotte Emily otherwise known as Charlie Emily or Mom. (Pre scratch counterpart of Charlie Emily, the Witch of Life) 

Personality: Ideas guy/Inventor, with a Martyr shadow archetype.  
Temperament: Melancholic  
Strife specibi type: Wrench.  
Fetch modus type: Recording tape.  
Land: Land of Tapes and Frogs

Likes: Making people happy, tinkering, growing his own food, his Fredbear dolls and the Grease musical fashion choices. Dislikes: Crime, blood, being hurt by others, being taken advantage of by other people and squid. 

Sprite: Invention-sprite(Possible Maid or Page of Life)  
Exile: The Imaginative Investigator. (Problem Sleuth counterpart.)

Denizen: Echidna Casual Theme Tune: Dreamin by Cliff Richard Strife Theme: Jump by Van Helen pre William betrayal, Another One Bites the Dust by Queen, post William betrayal. 

Quick summary on Henry Emily: The reluctant leader of his group of friends and one stranger who he didn't recognise at first. Tends to keep up an optimistic front, even though he hides a lot of personal issues about his Mom arguing with Uncle Sammy and William's Dad, along with her injuries from (Data expunged by Shadow Freddy). Will have to lead the others to win the Sburbtari game, despite all the weird glitches, odd messages sent by people who sound like that Fredbear guy he dreamt up, existential dread, trying to create a frog containing the universe and everybody else's unchecked personal issues. 

Melissa Drew Age: 16 Gender: F Sexuality: Hetero(Maybe?) 

Alias: Sketch girl, miss graphite.  
Star Sign: Cancer (Might be Canpia)  
Chinese Zodiac: Fire Monkey  
Class: Page

Aspect: Light  
Full title: Page of Light  
Lunar Sway: Derse

Likes: Drawing, reading, gossiping, history class and Henry Dislikes: People dismissing what she says, being ignored, William's plans, mud and her own awkwardness. Land: Land of Jetsam and Clouds Strife specifi: Drawing pen, for now. Hobbies: Drawing, reading, dressing up, writing in her diary and movies. 

Fetch Modus: Modelling  
Sprite: Barbie-sprite.(Bard of Light) Counterpart: Cami the Thief of Light and Aunt Ella the Heir of Light.

Guardian: Aunt Jessica(Pre scratch version of Jessica, the Rogue of Mind) Personality: Fashion Addict/Intellectual and a Snob shadow archetype 

Temperament: Sanguine  
Exile: Reluctant Dame  
Casual theme: Everybody's got to Learn sometime by the Corgis  
Strife theme: Call Me by Blondie

Summary: Mellissa Drew lives with her aunt and her aunt's boyfriend, although lately things seem a bit different lately then before and he's not come back from New York. Almost thinking her aunt's boyfriend did something bad, while at his job in the Rat and Cat Theatre. But all the facts don't really add up, although her journey will have to make her confront her own personal biases, her unresolved crush on Henry, everybody else's advice and how far she'll go to save the world before Earth gets destroyed by the Reckoning. 

William Afton Age: 16 Gender : M Alias: Purple kid, that guy, cool dude

Chinese Zodiac: Metal Rabbit Sexuality: Unknown.

Star Sign : Scorpio (Technically Scories.)  
Class: Thief  
Aspect: Time  
Full title: Thief of time  


Lunar Sway: Derse  
Land: Land of Floods and Music Boxes. Denizen: Hepestaus. 

Counterparts: Mr Spiel Bonnet the Bard of Hope/ Co First Guardian with Fredbear and the Shadows and Springtrap the Rogue of Time.

Likes: Purple clothes, tinkering, music boxes, cooking and entertaining. 

Dislikes: Alcohol (Bad memories), the colour orange, tough crowds, being made to feel worthless and drugs.

Strife Specibus: Knife.  
Fetch Modus: Dartboard  
Guardian/Ancestor: Michael Afton(Pre Scratch version of the Knight of Doom)  
Sprite: Rabbit sprite (Prince of Doom)

Personality: Technician/Entertainer with a Criminal shadow Archetype. 

Temperament: Sanguine  
Exile: The Malicious Kingpin.  
Casual themes: The Winner Takes it All (Pre evil) and The Final Count (Post reveal)

Strife themes: Hungry like the wolf(Pre reveal) and Drawn to the Bitter(Post reveal)

William Afton Summary: William Afton is an odd kid, always not wanting to talk about his home life, due to his dad's strict tee-totalism and bullying from some of the other kids about his skin and feared due to his temper and cruelty. He's in Henry's class and is okay on the surface, apart from whenever his eyes turn silver or purple. But William has his own plans and ideas on how to stop the world's destruction during the reckoning. But is it really a good idea to let somebody so untrustworthy and suspicous keep the method of creating the dreaded Scratch, that could restart a session of Sburbtari or destroy it? 

Bella Williams File 

Age: 16 Gender: Female. Alias: The dancer, Bellarina, Joan Dancerson.(William's nickname, a pun on Joan Jetson.) Star Sign: Leo (True Leo) Sexuality: Undecided. 

Chinese Zodiac: Wood Dragon.  
Personality: Entertainer/Nurturer with a Victim shadow. Likes: Being listened to, giving advice, fashions, dates and doing things to make people happy. Hates: The dark, not being able to see, people not listening, joint pain and neglect.

Class : Maid Aspect: Heart Full Title: Mage of Heart Strife Specibi: Ballet shoes Fetch Modus: Dance steps. 

Lunar Sway: Prospit. Counterpart: Lily, the Sylph of Heart in the Animatronica session. 

Sprite: Snow Queen.

Exile: The Tempestuous Lady Guardian: Elizabeth Williams( Pre Scratch Thief of heart) Land: Land of Stages and Ice 

Temperament: Leucine  
Denizen: Unknown, possibly Chiore. Casual theme: The Nutcracker Suite by Pyotor Ilyich Tchaikovsky. 

Strife Theme: Dance to Forget by Try Hard Ninja and Nina Zeitlin.

Bella Summary: Bella isn't exactly the strongest person, with her poor constitution and bad coughing habit, yet somehow she always manages to do things most people wouldn't expect. However despite Bella's will to endure, she is still untested, much due to her Aunt Elizabeth's hands off parenting style and trying to improve how she actually connects with other people might be the first type in a new journey in life. But Sburbtari might push buttons which are best left forgotten, in her memory. Dances to forget bad memories, which could be bad if somebody unearthed the repressed memories in the session. 

Clay Burke 

Age: 17 

Star sign: Taurus (Taurcen) Class: Prince Aspect: Blood 

Full Title: Prince of Blood

Chinese Zodiac: Water Ox 

Exile: The Stout Dancer Land: Land of puzzles and Riots 

Denizen: Yaldabaoth 

Counterpart: Erm, nobody's quite sure. Maybe BB, the Page of Breath?

Guardian: Mr Burke (Pre scratch version of Carlton Burke) Strife: Shotgun. 

Fetch Modus: Wanted list. Clay Burke profile: Serious and the good old boy of Hurricane, Clay is out of place among Henry's group, especially since the self proclaimed rebel makes fun of William's teetolism. Unintentionally worsened things when he tried to save Mary by shooting Vincent, before she could heal his guilt over what happened in the Rat and Cat theatre. 

Jennifer Emily 

Age: 18 Gender: F 

Star sign: Gemini (True Gemini) Aspect: Doom 

Class: Seer 

Full Title: Seer of doom. 

Land: Land of Guilt and Doors.

Exile: Mistress Paint.

Strife: Wand or screwdriver. 

Fetch Modus: 

Mary Schmidt 

Note: Due to Glitchtrap glitch, has wound up sharing a world with her little brother Mike. 

Age: 14 Gender: F 

Star Sign: Libra (true Libra) 

Aspect: Mind  
Class: Sylph.

Sprite: origami cat

Strife: Flashlight. Fetch Modus: Memorise. 

Land: Land of Dreams and Rooms (Shared with Mike) . 

Mike 

Age: 12 

Sign: Aquarius (True) 

Class: Page 

Aspect: Hope. 

Full classpect :The Page of Hope (due to Glitchtrap glitch, can't be in the same place on the same world as his sister). 

Vincent ?????? 

aspect : Mind/Rage, possibly even Heart or Void? (Originally human, later Nightmare/Animatronic techno-organic hybrid due to Aspect overdose and Mary's fears) Class: Heir. 


	2. Pre-Scratch FNAF Game/Silver eyes cast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Post Scratch cast, in two separate timelines meet up.

Charlie Emily data file

Name: Charlotte "Charlie" Emily 

Age: 16. Gender :Female Star sign: Pisces (true Pisces) Class: Witch. Aspect: Screen name: Joyful Creator

Date of entering SburbAF: 19th of February. Typing quirk: Sometimes uses red colouring, all caps lock when mad. 

Land: Land of Rainbows and Storms. Denizen: Hemera


End file.
